In the past there has not been a way for a single soldier to fire at two different targets located in different directions at one time, short of using two separate weapons. While in a hostile environment, the soldier would benefit from a firearm with which he/she can shoot around a corner without exposing him/herself and at the same time able to cover his/her front with another weapon. While there are firearms with a variety of attachments, these attachments are generally fixed and do not allow a user to aim each weapon in a separate direction. In addition, commonly only a single part of the firearm may be utilized at any one time. Though there are weapons that are capable of firing around an obstacle they often have a limited angle of coverage. At most, such weapons can cover a 90 degree spread from the default firing alignment. In addition, even while many existing solutions provide some sort of display, the integration and capabilities of the display are not perfectly suited for a weapon with a large angle of motion.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to create an apparatus of a firearm that has a pivoting pistol below a long barreled gun with a liquid crystal display (LCD) screen so the soldier can fire around a corner or edge wall without exposing his/her body and at the same time be aiming at a different target with the same weapon. It is a further object of the present invention to be in communication and controllable by external devices, improving overall awareness of a user of the present invention.